chbnewerafandomcom-20200214-history
Eleanor Burns
OOC Information Eleanor 'Ellie' Burns is a character made by Jenn, a frequented member of the server since the first version. The inspiration from this character came from Jenn's love of Esports, and the lack of female role models in the community. This character's creation began in 2019, in which Jenn took a full week to fully create the backstory and additional information. However, the application was not finished until the 19th of January, where Jenn added the necessary information to be accepted on this particular server. In-Depth Information Character owned by JennMercy#5930 Personality Eleanor, who prefers to be referred to as Ellie, is a fun-loving girl. She loves to interact with new people and make friends, an odd characteristic for someone that spends so much time indoors. As a friend, Ellie is loving and will help friends with anything they desire - loyalty is a key word in her vocabulary. However, Ellie is vulnerable to those with untrue intentions. She is very gullible, and will easily trust anyone who she believes wants to be close to her. Ellie can also make rash decisions, being recklessly impulsive and lacking focus in key moments. Biographical Information Born in Adelaide, Australia to a single mother, Eleanor Burns had a rather average childhood. She went to school, made friends, and did well in classes. However, she always had an attraction to video games. At aged 10, Ellie got her first ever console - the PS3 - and she soon grew addicted to the online life. When she turned 14, Ellie recieved the game 'Rainbow Six Siege' from her mother, a first-person shooter for her to play on the household computer. It wasn't long before the girl was practically an expert at the game, and offered a spot on a pro team. She joined 'Sleepless' at age 15, and began her esports career. During this time, Ellie met Daniel 'L1onheart' Byrd, and soon decided he was the love of her life. The pair dated for two years, both online and in real life, before calling it quits when Ellie moved from LA to travel to Camp Half Blood. At age 17, Ellie founded her own organisation 'Royals' - the first all female esports team. However, when she found out the truth about her father, the girl dropped her career and ran off rather suddenly. Physical Information Eleanor, standing at 5'4, has a rather petite body form. Despite her hobbies requiring her to stay inside the majority of the day, Ellie still somehow manages to keep a slim frame, most likely due to a high metabolism. However, due to her time spend mostly indoors, the girl's skin is rather pale in colour. There is a certain vibrancy about Ellie, due to her oddly coloured hair. At the moment, the girl's hair is a pretty pink, but it will not stay this way for long, as she has the tendency to change her hair colour every so often. Powers and Abilities '''Greater Navigation Skills - '''Ellie always knows how to get to her destination, inheriting this skill from her father. '''Lock-Picking - '''Ellie can pick any lock, including magical locks, if given enough time to do so. '''Enhanced ADHD/Speed - '''Ellie has a certain jitteriness to her ADHD, that allows her to run faster and have quicker reactions to another other demigod. '''Silver-tongue - '''Ellie can suggest anyone to do something, though it works in only certain occassions. The person she does this to will not know that they are being silver-tongued, unlike charmspeak. Category:Browse Category:Characters